Joshikousei 2015
by Ririppu
Summary: Senior High School 2015. Terinspirasi dari kehidupan remaja sekolah (School 2015:Who are you?) dalam Drama Korea. Masalah kekerasan yang diterima siswa, bullying, tekanan orang tua, broken family, cinta, dan masalah dari dalam diri yang dialami siswa seusia senior high school. Please Read & Review. ( )/
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

Karakter yang berada dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto dalam manga Naruto. (Ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Korea) School 2015: Who Are You dari KBS dengan sedikit banyak perubahan. Apabila tidak menyukai drama, jangan sekali-sekali membaca fic ini.

Rating: T

AU, OOC, Typos, dan segala kecacatan penulis newbie.

Selamat membaca!

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH

NO FLAME!

Bagi yang tidak menyukai OOC silahkan pencet tombol BACK.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang siswi manis dengan rona merah yang lembut menghiasi pipinya, ia tengah bermonolog di hadapan pembaca fic ini. Ia duduk manis dengan tatapan matanya yang polos tersenyum lembut hendak bercerita. Oh... salah... dia sedang menjawab pertanyaan.

 _Sekolah?_

 _Sebenarnya aku tak ingin datang ke sekolah._

 _Tapi jika aku tak ke sekolah, aku khawatir._

 _Jika sama sekali tak ke sekolah, aku pasti merindukan sekolah._

 _Aneh kan?_

Nama siswi itu muncul seperti headline berita di televisi.

Hyuuga Hinata [Siswa kelas 2 Youryuu Female Academy High School]

 _Pelajaran apa yang tak ku suka?_

 _Jam istirahat._

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat seperti berpikir, raut mukanya sedikit masam. Mencari kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan monolognya. Dia terlihat gugup dan sesekali meremas tangannya yang saling bertautan. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lagi dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Seperti id-card. Ia menggenggam id-card itu dan dengan senyum lebar melanjutkan monolognya.

 _Aku punya tiga kerja paruh waktu._

 _Ummm... setelah lulus nanti, aku harus meninggalkan Love House._

 _Cita-citaku?_

 _Aku ingin menjadi seorang guru._

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu dan sedikit menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan menunduk. Dia terlihat senang dengan pembicaraan ini.

 _Guru yang bisa memahami murid-muridnya._

 _Meskipun mereka bohong tentang suatu hal._

Hinata tersenyum uuntuk kesekiankalinya mengakhiri monolognya.

.

.

.

Hikari Itano humbly present...

Joshikousei 2015 : Anata wa dare?

.

.

.

 **Osaka**

 **Lintang: N 34° 40' 48.00"**

 **Bujur: E 135° 30' 0.00"**

Di depan gerbang, terpampang jelas tulisan kanji yang bisa kita artikan 'Youryuu Female Academy High School'. Jam dinding besar yang ada di gedung sekolah itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.45, banyak sekali siswi yang mempercepat langkahnya memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Wajah ceria mereka mengawali pagi hari yang indah untuk menuju sekolah, dengan pikiran yang masih fresh dan mood yang baik. Bersiap untuk menuntut ilmu demi meraih cita-cita. Yosh... ganbatta minna-san!

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you," Terlihat dua siswi menuntun seorang siswi dengan rambut merah yang matanya tertutup dan topi kerucut dikepalanya. Gadis berambut merah itu dituntun ke belakang gedung sekolah dengan kedua temannya yang menuntun masih menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan nada yang khas dan lirik yang khas. Entah lagu selamat ulang tahun itu diciptakan sejak kapan dan oleh siapa.

"Happy birthday, dear my friend. Happy birthday Karin!" Well, sekarang kita tahu siapa yang ber-ulang tahun di sini.

"Otanjoubi omedetou..." kedua teman Karin yang menuntunnya berhenti seraya melepas kain yang diikat untuk menutupi matanya.

"SURPRISE!" kedua teman Karin berteriak dan menunjukkan kejutan yang mereka siapkan.

Di hadapan Karin dan kedua temannya ini, sosok seorang gadis manis berambut lurus panjang dan perawakan anggun tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung karena ditahan oleh dua teman Karin lainnya yang sepertinya memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut memberi 'kejutan' kepada Karin.

Karin tak menampakkan ekspresi, dia hanya menatap gadis di depannya yang sekarang memasang ekspresi bingung dan marah dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Gadis berambut lurus panjang itu mulai membuka suara, ia menatap tajam kepada teman-teman Karin.

"Kau menduganya? ." kedua teman Karin yang menuntunnya tadi berkata pada Karin sambil menunjuk gadis itu. Karin hanya melihat dan masih memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sekarang kedua teman Karin yang semula menuntunnya mendekati gadis yang sudah ditahan oleh kedua teman Karin yang lainnya. Kini masing-masing tangan gadis itu ditahan oleh dua orang teman Karin.

"Lepas!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Gadis itu melakukan perlawanan, tapi ia terlalu lemah, ia terlalu payah dalam urusan fisik.

Selanjutnya keempat teman Karin mendorong gadis itu sampai ia berlutut di hadapan Karin. Gadis itu terjerembab, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut dan telapak tangannya. Ia menatap tanah di depannya dengan tatapan nanar, air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, tapi air mata itu enggan meluncur bebas di pipinya.

Salah seorang teman Karin, yang berada di ujung sebelah kanan mulai angkat bicara. Tampak jelas kedua teman Karin yang semula menahan gadis itu kini menyiapkan sesuatu, sepertinya untuk memberi 'kejutan' pada Karin.

"Step one, pecahkan telur-telurnya!" Teman Karin yang berada di ujung paling kanan mengacungkan jari, menunjukkan angka satu. Dia mengambil telur dari tangan salah satu teman di sampingnya, lalu melemparkan telur itu ke kepala gadis malang yang tengah berlutut.

"Ugh..." Gadis malang itu mengeluarkan suara jeritan yang ia tahan karena rasa sakit yang ia alami saat telur dilempar dan mengenai kepalanya.

Telur itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'krak' dan selanjutnya isinya secepat kilat sudah mengenai kepala gadis itu. Acara melempar telur itu dilakukan beruntun hingga orang keempat yang berada di ujung sebelah kiri. Karin hanya mengamati dengan tatapan yang masih sulit dijelaskan. Karin hanya bisa berdiri terpaku.

"Step two, yang pasti... tuang tepung sebanyak-banyaknya!" Sekarang orang yang berdiri di ujung paling kiri merobek bungkus tepung dan menuangkan tepung itu pada gadis malang yang hanya menunduk dengan tatapan nanar.

Gadis malang itu geram, sekarang tepung berwarna putih dan telur sudah mengotori badannya. Diam-diam ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggenggam tepung yang berserakan di tanah sekitar tangannya. Ingin sekali ia melempari semua orang-orang ini dengan tepung yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. Karin menampakkan ekspresi yang terkejut dengan kedua alis yang bertaut dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Step three, untuk langkah terakhir... tuangkan krim spesial di atasnya!" Kini dua orang yang semula menahan gadis itu menuang krim di kepalanya. Menemani tepung dan telur yang sudah lebih dulu di sana. Gadis itu hanya diam, ia kini tertunduk dengan rasa penuh amarah dan kebencian yang semakin membuncah. Rasanya seperti balon yang ditiup terus menerus semakin besar, besar, dan besaaaaar lagi, dan siap meletus kapan saja.

"Cake spesialmu sekarang selesaaaaaiii, tadaaaaaa Karin-chan!" teman Karin di ujung yang paling kanan berkata sambil memberi isyarat dengan kedua tangannya yang mempersembahkan 'cake spesial' yang dimaksud.

"Otanjoubi omedeto Karin-chan!" keempat teman Karin berkata lantang menyelamatinya tanpa mempedulikan gadis malang yang berlutut pasrah dengan napas yang tidak teratur. Terlihat di seragam gadis itu, sebuah name tag. Hyuuga Hinata.

Karin mulai membuka suaranya.

"Sayang sekali tak ada lilinnya." Karin berkata sembari melihat Hinata yang sudah dilumuri telur, tepung, dan krim di hadapannya. Ia masih menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menampilkan senyum yang sangat lebar ke arah empat teman di hadapannya.

"Arigatou na, ureshi desu! Aku sangat terharu, aku sayang kalian teman-temaaan." Karin berkata dengan tawa renyah dan membuat bentuk hati dengan jari-jarinya dan memberi kecupan singkat di tangannya lalu meniupnya ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kami juga menyayangimu!"

Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena menahan amarah. Ia memandang Karin yang ada di hadapannya dari balik poni ratanya yang tebal dan sudah lepek karena telur. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang sekarang terasa kering.

Karin dan keempat temannya kini beranjak meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Mereka menuju ke ruang kelas, dan Hinata tenggelam dalam kebencian yang ia tahan. Hinata masih memandang tanah di hadapannya. Hinata berdiri lemah dengan kaki yang bergetar, dengan gerakan pelan ia membersihkan krim yang ada di kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengambil langkah yang berlawanan dengan Karin dan kroni-kroninya. Ia tak sanggup meneteskan air mata, apalagi menangis. Ia muak dan terlalu lelah mengeluarkan air mata karena mereka.

.

.

.

 **Ruang Belajar Kelas 2 Youryuu Female Academy High School.**

"Jika benda dilempar membentuk sudut beberapa derajat, benda akan mengalami gerak parabola. Gerak parabola ini merupakan gerak dua arah, yaitu gerak pada sumbu Y dan gerak pada sumbu X." Bu guru tengah mengajar di podium depan kelas. Bu Guru membawa tongkat penunjuk untuk menjelaskan gambar garis dan titik yang berhubungan dengan gerak parabola.

"Pada sumbu Y, benda bergerak vertikal, tetapi tiap detik benda akan diperlambat oleh gaya gravitasi. Sedangkan pada sumbu X benda akan bergerak horisontal. Karena pengaruh gerak dua arah ini, lintasan benda akan berbentuk parabola."

Seluruh siswi memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya. Tapi tidak dengan Karin dan teman sebangkunya, mereka malah cekikikan sambil membicarakan Hinata dengan nada yang pelan karena takut menyaingi suara guru mereka yang menggelegar.

"Hei... krim apa yang kau tuang terakhir tadi?" Karin membuka mulutnya dan berbisik pada teman sebangkunya.

"Itu?hahh.." Teman sebangku Karin menghela nafas dan tersenyum licik.

"Itu adalah krim spesial yang kadaluwarsa," Teman sebangku Karin berkata sambil menahan tawanya. Karin juga menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti jadinya rambut Hinata setelah dikeramasi, pasti berminyak seperti orang yang seminggu sekali keramas, pasti sangat sangat menjijikkan. Karin tersenyum puas dengan perkataan terakhir teman sebangkunya.

Terdengar pintu belakang kelas bergeser. Semua mata lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sana, melihat siapa yang memicu bunyi 'srek' itu. Hinata melenggangkan kakinya dengan seragam olahraga yang ia kenakan dan membungkuk sopan kepada seluruh penghuni kelas beserta guru yang mengajar di podium. Seketika setiap siswa yang dilewati Hinata menutupi hidung mereka setelah mencium bau yang sangat tidak sedap yang dicium dari Hinata, sangat berbeda dengan wangi lavender yang biasa menguar dari tubuhnya. Kali ini baunya amis, sengak, dan tak sedap.

"Kalian bisa membayangkan bahwa kecepatan yang dialami benda untuk bergerak vertikal setiap detiknya berkurang 10 m/s. Dan saat kecepatan ke atas benda habis, dia akan bergerak jatuh bebas dan kecepatannya setiap detik bertambah 10 m/s hingga sesaat sebelum ia jatuh ke tanah, benda itu akan memiliki kecepatan semula." Bu Guru masih menjelaskan pelajarannya, siswi yang semula melihat Hinata sekarang kembali fokus ke pelajaran.

Hinata sampai di bangkunya, ia tersenyum menyapa teman sebangkunya.

"Baunya nggak enak ya? Padahal aku sudah menyamponya berkali-kali, tapi baunya sama sekali..." Hinata tersenyum lesu ke teman sebangkunya. Lalu tiba-tiba teman sebangkunya itu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Bisakah kau menggeser mejamu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia malah memberi Hinata sebuah permintaan. Hinata hatinya mencelos diperlakukan seperti itu oleh teman sebangkunya, ya maklum... teman baru di kelas 2.

"Ohh... baiklah." Hinata kembali tersenyum sembari menggeser meja dan kursinya untuk menjaga jarak. Ia mencoba bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

Karin yang menyaksikan Hinata dan teman satu bangkunya tertunduk sambil menutup mulut untuk menahan tawanya yang pecah.

"Untuk Latihan, kerjakan sola pendalaman dan soal variasi." Bu Guru meletakkan bukunya dan melipat halaman yang terbuka, kemudian menutupnya lagi dan setelah itu jam istirahat berbunyi.

"Kriiiiiiiing"

"Baiklah, anak-anak pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai hari ini." Siswi yang berada di kelas tak menghiraukan gurunya yang berpamitan. Mereka malah berbondong-bondong menuju pintu dan keluar kelas.

"Hyuuga Hinata, datanglah ke kantor sensei." Bu Guru memandang Hinata dan selanjutnya berjalan pergi setelah selesai bicara.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

 **Ruang Guru Lantai 2 Youryuu Female Academy High School**

"Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali, kenapa kamu selalu pakai seragam olahraga di kelas?" Guru yang tadi mengajar di kelas Hinata duduk rapat dan menceramahi Hinata yang berdiri. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut dan sesekali mengangguk.

"Sensei juga sudah memberimu peringatan terakhir,"

Hinata tidak berani memandang mata gurunya. Ia melirik ke samping dan kali ini dengan muka cemberut.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?" Guru Hinata mulai heran dan menautkan alisnya ketika mendapati Hinata memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

Hinata terdiam, ia nyaris mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia menelan kembali apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi.

"Kamu harus jujur pada sensei supaya sensei bisa membantumu Hinata." Guru Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Hinata masih terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Tidak, tidak ada yang menggangguku sensei." Hinata mencoba tersenyum selebar mungkin untuk meyakinkan senseinya. Ia kemudian membungkuk sedikit untuk berpamitan dan beranjak dari hadapan senseinya itu.

Hinata menyusuri koridor kelas 2 yang masih ramai karena ini masih jam istirahat. Setiap Hinata melangkah, ia seperti dibuatkan jalan khusus yang lebar karena setiap siswi di dekatnya akan menjauh dan menutupi hidung mereka.

Saat ini, waktu terasa berjalan terlalu lama. Rasanya semuanya menjadi lambat di saat kau mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

 **Panti Asuhan Love House**

Hinata dengan celemek berwarna pink tengah menyiapkan makan siang. Terlihat beberapa anak kecil sesusia sekolah dasar tengah antre membentuk garis lurus untuk mengambil jatah makan yang dimasak Hinata saat ini.

Konohamaru dan Boruto, anak yang berusia sekitar 5 tahun itu terlihat berebut mangkuk berisi sup. Hinata sedikit terkejut saat melihat kegaduhan adik-adik kecilnya berebut makanan.

"Hey... kalian... tenanglah sedikit! Konohamaru, Boruto, jangan berebut... ambil yang lain, masih banyak." Hinata berkata pada kedua anak di depannya sambil menunjuk keduanya dengan spatula yang masih ditangannya.

"Sup ini punyaaakuuuu..." Boruto menarik mangkuk yang juga ditarik Konohamaru.

"Ini punyakuuuu..." Konohamaru tak mau kalah, ia menambah kekuatan tangannya menarik mangkuk itu. Boruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Pada akhirnya pun sup itu jatuh dan isinya tumpah membasahi lantai dapur.

Hinata membuka mulutnya di saat melihat mangkuk itu berguling dan menimbulkan bunyi. Sup itu kini tak bisa lagi disebut makanan. Konohamaru dan Boruto bersamaan memasang ekspresi bersalah dan memandang Hinata yang masih melongo.

"Supnya banyak, kenapa kalian berebut!" Hinata bertanya kepada Konohamaru dan Boruto. Hinata sedikit menaikkan nadanya di kalimat terakhir, bermaksud memberi tanda peringatan seperti 'ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat kalian seperti ini, jangan ulangi lagi.'

"Sup tadi tidak banyak daun bawangnya dan tomat Hinata-nee." Himawari, anak yang berusia 7 tahun menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kalau kalian nggak makan sayurnya... awas kalian!" Himawari memberi nasihat kepada kedua adiknya.

"Huh... ini semua supaya kalian," Hinata belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, tetapi adik-adik yang dihadapannya sedang mengantri makan malam berteriak langtang bersamaan "TUMBUH KUAT!" Hinata tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan adik-adiknya di panti asuhan ini. Tak sia-sia dia mengajari mereka dengan baik.

"Tapi nee-chan, sekali ini saja ambil daun bawang dan tomatnya." Boruto merajuk dengan nada manja sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan menampakkan ekspresi memohon pada Hinata.

"Hmmm... kamu imut sekali ya..." Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi jual mahal pada Boruto.

"Kalau terus seperti ini..." Hinata menggantung kata-katanya dan anak-anak kecil lainnya tak sabar menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Kalian pikir aku akan mengambilnya? Lupakan saja! Pokoknya jangan kalian sisakan sayurnya secuil pun, kalian harus menghabiskan sayurnya tanpa tersisa." Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ahhh..." anak-anak kecil mengeluarkan nada kecewa.

"Sudah hentikan, diam semua..." Hinata kembali berkata.

"BAIK!" Hinata tersenyum puas mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan anak-anak kecil itu.

"Kalau selessai, taruh piring di bak cucian, lalu kalian gosok gigi. Kalian mengerti?"

"IYA!"

.

.

.

Hinata mengumpulkan baju-baju anak-anak yang sudah kering, ia memasukkannya ke keranjang plastik. Selanjutnya dia menuju ke kamar utama dan menyiapkan setrika di sana. Ia bersiap untuk menggosok pakaian kering itu dengan besi panas yang telah ia siapkan. Dia menyetrika satu per satu pakaian yang ada di keranjang dan melipatnya dengan rapi sebelum memasukkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke lemari. Sampai ia menemukan hal yang janggal di sana. Baju yang jahitannya robek dan bolong di bagian bawah. Bolong dari baju itu sangat kacau. Itu milik Himawari.

Hinata menyelesaikan kegiatannya merapikan baju. Ia lalu menghampiri Himawari yang tengah belajar mengerjakan PR-nya.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Hinata menyingkap pinggang kanan Himawari di balik baju yang Himawari kenakan. Dan ia terkejut mendapati apa yang ia temukan di sana. Sebuah luka lebam yang berwarna biru keunguan. Cukup lebar. Pasti terasa sangat sakit.

"Ini kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Aku terjatuh saat bermain Nee-chan." Himawari tidak berani memandang langsung ke mata Hinata. Ia melirik ke samping bawah, tanda bahwa ia tengah berbohong.

"Kenapa? Kok bisa jatuh?" Hinata berlutut dan memandang Himawari dengan tatapan tulus yang menyentuh hati.

"Lagi sial saja... saat aku main dengan yang lainnya." Himawari menjawab dengan nada pelan dan masih menunduk tak berani menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata menangkup kedua pipi Himawari. Ia memandang matanya lekat lekat dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau ngomong, tatap mata nee-chan. Tak apa," Hinata meyakinkan Himawari. Himawari pun mengikuti instruksi Hinata. Himawari dapat melihat pancaran ketulusan dari sorot mata Hinata. Himawari tak tahan lagi, dia menangis. Tangis yang sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Himawari berdiri di hadapan rumah salah seorang teman Himawari. Terlihat mereka berdua tengah berhadapan dengan ibu dan seorang anak. Ibu dari anak laki-laki temannya Himawari memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam sambil melipat kedua sikunya.

"Hinata-san, Cuma permainan anak-anak kenapa kau besar-besarkan?!" Ibu itu berkata dengan ketus. Anaknya hanya diam di sampingnya sambil menatap Himawari dan Hinata ketakutan.

"Bu, maaf. Itu disebut main kalau kedua pihak sama-sama senang. Himawari sama sekali tidak senang! Lihat! Dia malah terluka!" Hinata menatap Ibu itu dengan nyalang. Sudah nyata anaknya salah, masih saja dibela.

"Terus apa!?" Ibu anak itu kembali membentak Hinata dan Himawari.

Hinata menghela nafas frustasi, ia kemudian memandang anak kecil seusia Himawari yang gendut itu.

"Akimichi-kun, aku ingin kau tulus meminta maaf pada Himawari dan berjanjilah hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi." Hinata berkata dengan nada dingin. Ia menatap bocah yang ia panggil Akimichi dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sampai kau meminta maaf, aku tidak akan beranjak dari tempat ini!" Hinata mengancam dan ia mulai mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan ibu dan anak itu. Himawari bermaksud mencegah aksi Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak menggubrisnya. Bagi Hinata, dia harus mencontohkan hal yang benar pada adik-adiknya di panti asuhan.

"Nee-chan,"

"Choji, cepat minta maaf!" Ibu itu mendorong anaknya ke dekat Hinata dan Himawari dengan kasar. Ia menatap Hinata dan Himawari dengan sinis.

Choji mendekat ke Himawari dan mengulurkan tangannya. Himawari melihat ke arah Hinata, Hinata mengangguk dan kemudian Himawari menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Himawari, maafkan aku, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Berjanjilah."

Himawari dan Choji pun menautkan kelingking dan menyentuhkan jempolnya. Ritual perjanjian.

"Hinata-san, kau puas!?" Ibu itu kembali bersuara setelah melihat Hinata beranjak dari duduknya.

Belum sempat Hinata berpamitan, ibu itu sudah terlebih dahulu menarik anaknya dan masuk. Tak lupa dengan membanting pintu hingga terdengar bunyi debaman yang cukup keras.

"Choji! Kenapa kau bermain dengan anak buangan seperti Himawari?! Kakaknya saja seperti berandal, pasti karena tak punya orang tua! Kenapa keu bermain dengannya! Mulai sekarang jauhi orang seperti dia!"

"Ahhh... kaa-san... ittai yo... ittai..."

Himawari dan Hinata mendengarnya, Himawari menunduk sedih, kemudian Hinata mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Ayo pulang, kugendong?"

"Boleh, nee-chan?"

"Iya."

Hinata menggendong Himawari di punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan Himawari yang berpegangan erat takut jatuh. Meraka melewati trotoar di bawah deretan pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Menyusuri malam diam dalam kesunyia langkah kakinya.

"Himawari... meskipun teman baik, seharusnya kamu bilang kalau itu sakit. Kalau kamu nggak bilang, kasih tahu saja dia kalau kamu nggak suka dibegitukan. Kalau ada yang nggak beres, bilang aja. Dengan begitu, nanti mereka tidak akan memperlakukanmu seenaknya. Mengerti?"

"Seperti yang Nee-chan tadi lakukan?"

"Hmm..."

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Himawari dengan anggukan singkat. Himawari semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hinata, sekarang Himawari menumpukan dagunya di lipatan leher Hinata.

"Arigatou... nee-chan. Nee-chan adalah kado terindah dari Tuhan yang diberikan padaku sebagai pengganti ibu."

Hinata tersenyum kepada Himawari. Senang rasanya bisa meringankan beban orang yang kau sayangi.

.

.

.

"Setiap hari hal-hal ajaib selalu terjadi pada Aurora, saat malam ketika dia kembali ke loteng, hal baru akan muncul. Dan kamar bobrok, diubah secara ajaib menjadi kamar yang cantik untuk seorang puteri." Tepat setelah kalimat terakhir, Himawari jatuh tertidur di pangkuan Hinata.

"Kelak, apa pun yang terjadi. Dia menyadari, ada seseorang di luar sana yang memikirkannya. Dia tak lagi kesepian ataupun sedih." Hinata tersenyum memandang Himawari yang tidur pulas. Hinata pun menutup buku cerita yang ia bacakan untuk Himawari, dengan hati-hati Hinata meletakkan kepala Himawari ke bantal dan tatami tepat di sebelah adik-adik kecil lainnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki dunia mimpi.

Lalu nenek Chiyo, pengurus panti asuhan Love House tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Hinata-chan? Bisa kau keluar sebentar?"

Nenek Chiyo lalu keluar dari kamar dan diikuti Hinata di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Nenek Chiyo menyodorkan sebuah kotak hadiah yang tertutup rapat kepada Hinata yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Kiriman ini tadi pagi datang dan aku lupa memberikannya padamu. Pengirimnya dari Tokyo, jadi pasti dari orang yang mengirimimu sepatu."

"Ah, iya sepertinya begitu." Hinata tersenyum dangan mata berbinar melihat kotak di hadapannya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa, tapi pasti dia orang yang suka memperhatikanmu. Orang ini selalu mengirimimu sesuatu." Nenek Chiyo tersenyum melihat Hinata yang senang.

Hinata membuka tutup kotak itu, dan ia menemukan secarik kertas di sana. Hinata lalu membacanya di hadapan nenek Chiyo.

"Aku ke departemen store membelikan baju untukk putriku. Aku kepikiran kamu, Hinata-chan. Jadi aku beli satu lagi. Uzumaki Kushina."

"Cobalah." Nenek Chiyo ikut senang melihat Hinata mengamati sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'music is my live' yang tercetak dengan huruf kapital. Hinata pun menempelkan baju itu di badannya.

"Bagaimana nek?"

"Bagus sekali..."

"Sungguh luar biasa, sepatu yang sebelumnya juga sangat pas di kakiku. Dan kaos ini benar-benar style-ku nek!"

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Ia sangat senang.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo**

 **Lintang: N 35° 40' 11.99''**

 **Bujur: E 139° 46' 12.02''**

"Hinami-chan, Uzumaki Hinami!"

Terlihat sebuah koper ukuran sedang terbuka di meja dengan beberapa baju yang mengisi koper itu. Di sisi lain meja, tergeletak banyak sekali barang-barang seperti peralatan kosmetik, obat, uang, pewangi, shampo, handbody, hair dryer, catok, kapas, dan beberapa produk kecantikan yang dikemas dalam botol yang cantik. Seorang gadis berperawakan cantik dengan rambut indigo panjang yang dimodel sedikit bergelombang menatap benda-benda di meja yang disiapkan ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina. Gadis cantik yang penampilannya sangat mirip Hinata (minus gaya rambut) itu adalah Uzumaki Hinami, putri tunggal Uzumaki Kushina.

"Heh? Kaa-chan apa-apaan? Ini bukan keliling dunia. Hanya 3 malam 4 hari aku di Osaka. Kami hanya akan naik bus dan berfoto di kuil Budha." Hinami berkata dengan nada ketus kepada ibunya yang sudah menyiapkan semua ini. Hinami melipat kedua tangannya dan sedikit melongo memandangi berbagai barang-barang di atas meja.

"Siapa yang bilang?" Kushina berkata sambil berkacak pinggang dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya ke arah putrinya berdiri.

"Kenapa juga aku butuh semua ini?" Hinami membalas dengan nada mengejek.

"Kubawakan semua ini, barang kali kau melupakan sesuatu." Kushina menunjuk barang-barang yang sudah ia siapkan di meja. "Pilih yang hanya kamu butuhkan untuk dibawa dari sini." Kushina tersenyum kepada Hinami. Hinami membalas senyum ibunya itu.

"Kaa-chan yakin?" Hinami dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Kamu nggak percaya sama kaa-chan mu?" Kushina menyeringai.

Hinami tersenyum dan hanya mengambil sejumlah uang di meja dan memasukkannya di seragam sekolahnya. Hinami lalu mengaitkan resleting kopernya dan berkata "Ini saja" Dengan nada dingin.

"Eh? Mana boleh! Bentar-bentar!" Kushina menahan Hinami menarik resleting kopernya, Kushina lalu memasukkan buku catatan Hinami ke dalam koper.

"Bawa ini, kamu nanti bisa membacanya. Kalau kamu terlalu banyak main, nanti kamu bosen, Hinami-chan." Kushina memasukkan buku itu dengan cepat sebelum Hinami mengambilnya dari kopernya.

"Keterlaluan banget." Hinami menghela nafas pasrah.

"Nah sudah," Perhatian Kushina tertuju pada sebuah kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih yang bertuliskan MUSIC IS MY LIVE. "Aku belum pernah lihat ini sebelumnya." Kushina mengambil kaos itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Hinami menyambar kaos itu dari tangan ibunya, seraya menjawab perkataan ibunya. "Kubeli dengan temanku."

"Ampuuun, kamu ini dingin banget? Apa bakal kotor kalau Kaa-chan sentuh?"

.

.

.

Lalu lintas di Tokyo berjalan lancar. Tanpa macet, tanpa pedagang kaki lima, tanpa polusi yang berarti, hanya saja sedikit terik. Tapi itulah yang dicari! Cuaca cerah untuk melakukan study tour!

Sebuah mobil mini cooper melintas dengan kecepatan 80km/jam di jalanan yang senggang. Sekarang sudah pukul 08.50 pagi di Tokyo. Kushina mengendarai mobil itu untuk mengantar putrinya-Hinami ke sekolah. Hinami adalah salah satu siswi kelas 2 di Tonan High School. Sekolah untuk para kaum elit.

Kushina berhenti tepat di depan gerbang. Di sana terlihat beberapa siswa berjalan menuju sekolah. Kushina membuka pintu mobilnya dan diikuti Hinami yang menenteng koper berukuran sedang.

"Ittekimasu Kaa-san," Hinami hendak beranjak sebelum merasakan tangannya ditahan Kushina.

"Chotto matte, Hinami-chan." Kushina melepas syal yang dia kenakan di leher. "Kalau malam dingin, pastikan kamu memakai ini." Kushina mengenakan syal itu ke leher Hinami. Hinami menuruti Kushina. "Kamu punya gangguan pernafasan, kamu mudah sakit."

Hinami tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, aku berangkat ya Kaa-chan." Kushina memandang Hinami dari atas ke bawah. Rsanya masih sulit membiarkan putrinya pergi sendiri.

"Kaa-chan, dd-daijo,"

"Hmmm?"

"Nandemonai," Hinami tersenyum dan ibunya sedikit terheran, "Kaa-chan, saat aku pergi, berbaringlah dan istirahat."

"Baiklah," Kushina menangkup kedua pipi Hinami. "Bersenang-senanglah Hinami-chan."

"Kaa-chan, aku berangkaaat..." Hinami mulai melangkah dan melambaikan tangan ke Ibunya, Kushina pun membalas kepergian putrinya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman. Kushina melihat punggung putrinya berjalan menjauhinya sambil menarik koper miliknya.

.

.

.

 **Lapangan Sintetis Tonan High School**

Beberapa bis telah terparkir rapi di seberang lapangan ini. Siswa-siswi kela 2 juga sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan berkumpul di lapangan. Hinami tengah berdiri di samping Haruno Sakura-temannya untuk menunggu temannya yang lain-Yamanaka Ino.

"Hei, Yamanaka Ino belum sampai di sini?" Hinami bertanya pada Sakura sambil melipat sikunya dengan gaya angkuh, judes, dan jutek, mirip seperti cewek yang lagi PMS (pra/pasca mens syndrome).

"Dia pasti dandan," Sakura menanggapi Hinami dengan nada santai. "Ehh... itu dia," Sakura menoleh ke kiri, diikuti Hinata. Sakura menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. Ino berjalan dengan sepatu wedgesnya dan kacamata hitam yang enutupi matanya. Ia berjalan sambil menenteng kopernya ke arah mereka.

"Sini!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya, di belakang Ino kini banyak perempuan dan laki-laki dengan mata berbinar melihat Yamanaka Ino yang berjalan seperti model di catwalk dalam peragaan busana. Lelaki melihat tubuh bagian bawah Ino Yamanaka. Roknya yang pendek memperlihatkan kaki jenjang yang sangat ideal. Lalu sebuah t-shirt ketat yang dikenakannya ikut menyumbang pemandangan seksi yang tersaji, dengan kancing kemeja dan blazer yang terbuka, Ino melepas kacamatanya untuk menyapa Sakura dan Hinami yang sudah menunggu.

"Menyebalkan sekali!" Ino bergumam kesal sembari membetulkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. "Mau pakai seragam ini bagaimana pun tetap saja terlihat tak pantas." Ino melihat penampilannya sendiri dengan menunduk.

"Bagus kok, lekuk tubuhmu kelihatan tuh," Hinami dengan tatapan cuek mengomentari penampilan gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Hmmm penglihatanmu cukup bagus Hina-chan," Ino tersenyum manja ke Hinami.

Sakura memperhatikan Ino dari atas ke bawah, memang penampilannya sedikit nyentrik, tapi tak mengurangi pesonanya yang cantik. Sampai dia menyadari sesuatu yang menempel pada kaki Ino dan Hinami.

"Wahh! Sepatu kalian keren, kok sama modelnya?" Ino dan Hinami yang mendengar komentar Sakura saling berpandangan dan tersenyum aneh. Sambil menunjukkan punggung mereka, ternyata mereka juga memakai tas yang modelnya sama. Secara serentak mereka berdua memamerkan barang couple yang berbentuk tas itu. "Tadaaaaa..."

"Apa-apaan ini? Memalukan sekali..." Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut bahwa kedua sahabatnya ini seperti sepasang lesbian. "Kalian berdua pacaran?" Sakura tersenyum jahil, menggoda kedua sahabatnya.

"Menurutmu gitu? Hmmm bahkan pakaian dalam kita juga sama loh..." Ino menggigit bibirnya dengan eksotis sambil melirik Hinami di sampiingnya. Hinami cengo, ia heran kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat frontal.

"Iya." Hinami membenarkan perkataan Ino dengan sebuah kata yang singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hot pink, kau lupa kan?" Ino memandang Hinami dengan sedikit serius.

"Nggak, aku pake kok."

"Bohong. Wajahmu mendadak jadi serius kalo merasa bersalah Hina-chan." Ino pun berniat menyingkap rok seragam yang dikenakan Hinami. "Coba lihat."

"NANI?!" Hinami kaget dan sedikit menjerit, itu membuat lelaki di sekitar memperhatikan mereka, apalagi sekarang Hinami memegang roknya erat-erat dan Ino masih mencoba mengejar hinami yang berlari menyelamatkan reputasinya.

"Lihat apa?"

"Warnanya lah.."

"Ahh... jangan... hentikan Ino-chan!" Hinami masih berjalan menjauhi Ino yang semakin mendekatinya. Hinami berhenti saat ada Sai yang menahannya.

"Bentar.. bentar... bentar... warna apa sih? Aku lihat juga dong." Sai berkata dengan seringai dan senyum palsunya.

"Hentai." Hinami berkomentar dingin menanggapi kata-kata Sai. Kemudian Ino menggandeng Hinami dan mengajaknya pergi mmeninggalkan Sai yang masih berdiri dengan senyum tak jelas.

"Kasih lihat! Kasih lihat! Kasih lihat!" Sai bertepuk tangan setiap mengatakan keinginannya, Sai kemudian diikuti teman teman yang lainnya, seperti Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"SEMUANYA PERHATIAN!" suara Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas 2-2 sekaligus penanggung jawab study tour berterian lantang.

"Perhatian! Sekali lagi sensei ulangi. Yang paling penting dari perjalanan menyenangkan adalah... yang pertama, keselamatan. Yang kedua, keselamatan, dan yang ketiga, keselamatan. Kalau kalian mual atau merasa tak enak badan dalam perjalanan, segera lapor sensei supaya bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Jangan pernah meninggalkan kelompok tanpa memberitahuku. Jangan makan makanan sembarangan."

Beberapa siswa di barisan belakang menirukan mulut Kakashi dan meledeki Kakashi secara diam-diam. Kiba yang berada di barisan paling belakang, tengah berdiri dengan kekasihnya, Shizune mulai berkomentar. "Dia benar-benar pecinta keselamatan."

Siswa yang lainnya secara serempak mengiyakan perkataan Kakashi-sensei. "Iya, sensei."

"Kaichou, apa ada yang belum hadir?" Kakashi bertanya kepada sang ketua kelas, Nara Shikamaru.

"Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, mereka tidak hadir karena ada urusan pribadi. Semuanya di sini kecuali mereka berdua."

Hinami melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum penuh arti. Jam 9 tepat. Seluruh siswa 2-2 yang akan mengikuti study tour segera menuju ke bis masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **Osaka National Sport Center**

"Perlombaan renang 400 m gaya bebas putra antar SMU tingkat nasional. Para peserta saat ini tengah melakukan pemanasan. Hal unik yang bisa kita katakan dari lomba ini adalah semua wajah baru yang memasuki babak final!" Komentator renang bercakap mengomentari perlombaan final yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini.

"Iya benar!"

"Uchiha Sasuke dari Tonan di lintasa 3." Terlihat Uchiha Sasuke yang memakai celana renang dan penutup kepala serta kacamata renang yang dikalungkan di leher melambai ke arah pelatih dan rekan-rekan lainnya. Ia tersenyum dan memberi tatapan 'do'akan aku! Semuanya!' Puluhan suporter yang di bawa dari Tonan (sebagian besar fansgirl Sasuke) membawa spanduk dan meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan lantang untuk menunjukkan dukungan 100% mereka pada Uchiha Sasuke. "Selanjutnya Darui dari Seisen di lintasan 4. Keduanya diprediksi akan merebut urutan pertama dalam final ini."

"Benar! Aku menunggu aksi mereka!"

"Perlombaan segera dimulai."

Kedua komentator renang itu semakin bersemangat melihat para finalis sudah berdiri di titik start dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang. Tinggal menunggu aba-apa dari sang wasit. Uchiha Sasuke sudah menempatkan kacamata renangnya di matanya, dia mengambil nafas dan merilekskan diri karena ini adalah ajang nasional yang pertama diikutinya. Bunyi bel start pun dilepas, semua finalis melompat ke kolam renang dan berenang secepat mungkin yang mereka bisa.

Sasuke melesat jauh, menggerakkan kakinya dan tangannya mendayung dengan cepat membawanya ke garis depan ujung kolam. Dengan lincah ia berbalik arah dan menggambil tolakan dari tembok kolam. Ia kembali berenang menuju ke titik start tadi. ia harus bolak-balik 8 kali dari ujung ke ujung untuk menyelesaikan perlombaan.

"Sasuke-kun! SEMANGAT!" teriakan suporter yang nyaris tak terdengar di telinga Sasuke menggema di indoor itu. Tentunya bercampur dengan teriakan para pendukung dari finalis lainnya.

"Sudah dimulai!" Komentator mulai bersuara lagi. "Seperti yang diperkirakan sebelumnya, keduanya berebut di posisi pertama, Uchiha Sasuke dan Darui. Hebat sekali mereka! Melesat seperti boat. Cepat sekali."

Sasuke sesekali memunculkan kepalanya dari dalam kolam, hanyauntuk menoleh ke kanan mengambil asupan oksigen sebagai tenaga pembakaran untuk sumber energinya menyelesaikan lomba ini.

.

.

.

 **Bis dalam Perjalanan Tokyo-Osaka**

Hinami tengah mendengarkan siaran lansung melalui radio. Ia mengenakan earphone. Terlihat raut mukanya yang cemas. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh mendengarkan siaran itu.

" _Sangat ketat_!"

" _Uchiha Sasuke di lintasan 3, dan Darui di lintasan 4! Mereka bersaing memperebutkan posisi pertama_!"

" _Sejauh ini waktu mereka sangat bagus!_ "

.

.

.

 **Osaka National Sport Center**

"Sasuke! Darui! Sasuke! Darui!" Perlombaanyang sangat sengit! Sekarang posisi Sasuke dan Darui sama. Harus ada satu pemenang! Uchiha Fugaku yang duduk di salah satu tribun mengepalkan tangannya karena geregetan melihat darui yang terus menyusul Sasuke. "Semangat Sasuke!" Fugaku berteriak lantang menyemangati anaknya.

"Sasuke! Darui! Sasuke! Darui! Sasuke! Darui! Dan YAAAAAA SASUKE UCHIHA BERENANG SEMAKIN CEPAT! DARUI MENYUSUL"

"UCHIHA BERADA DI URUTAN PERTAMA! DAN YAAAAA UCHIHA SASUKE MEMENANGKAN URUTAN PERTAMA! SELAMAT UNTUK UCHIHA SASUKE DARI TONAN!"

"KYAAAAAAAA! SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Semuanya berteriak lantang melihat Sasuke menyelesaikan perlombaan di urutan pertama. Ia juga memecahkan rekor baru! Mendapat medali emas!

"WAW! Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mencetak sejarah renang gaya bebas antar SMU tingkat nasional!" Sasuke membuka kacamata renangnya dan meletakkannya di kepala. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan bersorak "Yeah" dengan sangat lantang sambil memukulkan tangannya ke air.

.

.

.

 **Bis dalam Perjalanan Tokyo-Osaka**

" _Uchiha Sasuke di lintasan ke 3 mendapatkan medali emas!_ " Hinami membuka mulut hendak menyuarakan kegembiraan. Tapi ia kembali tenang dan menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya.

" _4 menit, 3 detik_."

Hinami yang duduk di sebelah Ino sedikit kaget di saat Ino bertanya "Dengerin apa?"

" _Rekor baru!_ "

Hinami menoleh ke Ino di samping kirinya. "Biasa..." ia menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan senyuman.

"Kita dengarkan sama-sama." Ino melepas earphone di telinga kiri Hinami, berniat memasangnya di telinga kanannya tapi Hinami menginterupsi. "eh make up-mu berantakan." Ino seketika panik dan terkecoh, ia buru-buru mencari kaca di tas yang sedang ia pangku."Sebelah mana, Hina-chan?" Ino mulai membenarkan make up-nya, sedangkan Hinami tersenyum penuh arti melepas earphone dan mematikan radio yang semula ia dengarkan. Dia senang!

.

.

.

 **Osaka National Sport Center**

"Ichi, nii, san! Cheese!" Uchiha Sasuke tengah bertumpu lutut memegang bahu dua anak kecil yang meminta foto dengannya.

"Arigatou gonzaimasu." Ibu kedua anak mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum ramah kepada ibu dan anak itu.

"Ayo anak-anak kita pulang..." ajak sang ibu.

"Boleh kusentuh medali mu nii-san?" salah satu anak kecil memandang Sasuke yang sudah berdiri. Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan menunduk. "Tentu saja, ini." Sasuke mendekatkan medali emasnya yang ingin disentuh oleh anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu pun menyentuh medali emas yang baru saja diperoleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja, hal itu mengingatkan Sasuke tentang memori masa kecilnya bersama seorang gadis. Tepat saat Sasuke seumuran dengan anak kecil yang saat ini menyentuh medali emas Sasuke.

" _Omedetou, Sasuke-kun_!" Seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya tengah duduk disampingnya sambil mencelupkan kakinya ke kolam. "Kau pasti senang. Kau memenangkan banyak medali!" Di sana Sasuke kecil tengah mengenakan beberapa medali yang ia peroleh. "Oh iya... apa ini emas asli? Boleh minta satu?" anak kecil perempuan itu menyentih medali emas yang saat itu dikenakan Sasuke bersama medali perunggu, dan medali perak yang dikenakannya sekaligus.

" _Dame da..."_

" _Gzzz... pelit_." Gadis kecil itu membuang muka.

" _Kalau kau sangat menginginkannya, kau harus menang!_ "

" _Aku tak bisa renang sehebat kamu!_ " Gadis kecil itu menatap sebal ke arah Sasuke. " _Lupakan Saja! Aku tak menginginkannya lagi!_ "

" _Aku tak mau memberikan yang ini padamu... pokoknya nanti saat turnamen nasional, medali emas yang akan kumenangkan akan kuberikan padamu, oke?_ "

" _Huh, gak percaya... medali yang gak penting kaya gini saja kamu tak mau berikan kok! Tapi kau malah mau beri dari turnamen besar?_ "

" _Baka onna_." Sasuke memaki gadis cilik yang tak mengerti pembicaraannya. " _Aku tak kasih ke kamu bukan karena tak penting_!" Gadis cilik itu tampak berpikir. " _Sudahlah... aku heran, dengan otak seperti ini kenapa kau bisa pintar sekali di sekolah_."

" _Heh?! Barusan kau bilang apa?! Menyebalkan!_ " Selanjutnya gadis kecil itu mendorong Sasuke sampai ia tercebur ke kolam.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat sedang berkutat dengan ponsel layar sentuhnya. Ia sedang menulis pesan.

To: Hinami

"Dapat medali emas"

Sesaat kemudian langsung ada jawaban.

 **From: Hinami**

" **Gimana lagi ya..."**

To: Hinami

"Hanya bilang,"

 **From: Hinami**

" **Bagus, kita lagi di rest area"**

Sasuke terlihat tersenyum membalas pesan singkat di ponselnya.

To: Hinami

Aku bisa lebih cepat ke kuil dari sini.

 **From: Hinami**

" **Kamu ngomong apa sih,"**

To: Hinami

Aku hanya bilang, aku bisa.

Keasyikan Sasuke memandangi layar ponselnya diinterupsi oleh sang Coach, Yakushi Kabuto. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sasuke kembali mengantongi ponselnya, menjawab pertanyaan sang coach dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. "Pasti tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata kan?" Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kabuto. "Besok kau harus semangat di 100 m ya!"

"Baik sensei!" Sasuke masih enggan melepas senyum bahagianya saat ini. Kabuto berbalik dan berniat mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

"Ahh... tunggu sensei,"

"Ya ada apa?"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia terlihat berpikir.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa."

Kabuto melanjutkan langkahnya, dan sekarang Sasuke tertunduk sambil menggenggam medali emas yang ia peroleh.

"Matte yo, Hinami-chan!" Sasuke berkata, nyaris seperti gumaman kecil menyerupai bisikan.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTES! WARNING!**

Di sini, Hikari kembali dengan cerita baru... yosh yosh yosh!

Hmmm baiklah, Hinami memang karakter karangan saya, tapi jangan keberatan dulu reader-san! **Ceritanya di sini Hinami itu kembarannya Hinata**!

Untuk imajinasi, silahkan bayangkan Hinata adalah Hinata yang ada di Naruto Shippuden, dan Hinami adalah Hinata yang ada di Naruto The Movie ROAD TO NINJA.

Fisiknya sama tapi beda karakter, yah ini dia nantinya yang bakal membumbui cerita Joshikousei 2015!

Oh iya... Naruto belum muncul dulu ya! Nanti juga muncul...

Tolong review dong, biar aku semangat nglanjutin fic ini

Arigatou reader-san

See in the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_

Karakter yang berada dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto dalam manga Naruto. (Ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama korea) School 2015: Who Are You dari KBS2 dengan sedikit banyak perubahan. Apabila tidak menyukai drama, jangan sekali-sekali membaca fic ini.

Mohon maaf pada chapter sebelumnya untuk reader-san yang sudah menonton drama _School 2015_ dikarenakan ceritanya sama * _summon_ * Semoga kalian menyukai chap ini.

Rating: T

AU, OOC, Typos, dan segala kecacatan penulis newbie.

Selamat membaca!

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH_

 _NO FLAME!_

Bagi yang tidak menyukai _OOC_ silahkan pencet tombol BACK.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Before**_

Keasyikan Sasuke memandangi layar ponselnya diinterupsi oleh sang _Coach_ , Yakushi Kabuto. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sasuke kembali mengantongi ponselnya, menjawab pertanyaan sang _coach_ dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. "Pasti tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata kan?" Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kabuto. "Besok kau harus semangat di 100 m ya!"

"Baik _sensei_!" Sasuke masih enggan melepas senyum bahagianya saat ini. Kabuto berbalik dan berniat mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

"Ahh... tunggu _sensei_ ,"

"Ya ada apa?"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia terlihat berpikir.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa."

Kabuto melanjutkan langkahnya, dan sekarang Sasuke tertunduk sambil menggenggam medali emas yang ia peroleh.

" _Matte yo_ , Hinami-chan!" Sasuke berkata, nyaris seperti gumaman kecil menyerupai bisikan.

.

.

.

 _ **Rest Area**_ **(Perjalanan Tokyo-Osaka)**

 _Bus_ yang membawa kelas 2-2 untuk _study tour_ telah terparkir rapi. Semua siswa yang berada dalam _bus_ keluar dari _bus_ secara tertib membentuk garis lurus berbanjar 3 ke belakang. Guru pendamping memberikan arahan kepada siswanya untuk memastikan bahwa siswanya ini tidak akan berulah melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang nantinya merepotkan dan merugikan peserta study tour lainnya.

"Ingat, kita di rest area hanya setengah jam. Bagi kalian yang ingin makan, atau membeli sesuatu untuk di Osaka nanti kalian bisa ke kafetaria. Bagi kalian yang ingin buang air, kalian tahu kan harus ke mana?"

"Ke bawah pohon sensei." Inuzuka Kiba mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Terdengar suara tawa yang meletus karena jawaban konyol Kiba. Tak heran Shizune sekarang sudah mencubit pinggang Kiba sampai Kiba bergerak seperti ulat yang dibakar. Mungkin saat ini kuku jari Shizune sudah menancap pada kulit Kiba. "Aaaahhh ittai ittai ittai yo Shizu-chan... yamete yo...aaa...". Shizune yang mendengar suara protes Kiba hanya tersenyum pada sekeliling orang yang memperhatikannya dan memberi tatapan yang mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf atas kelakuan pacarnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Tentu saja ke kamar mandi kan anak-anak?" Kakashi kembali bersuara, menyita perhatian anak kelas 2-2 yang semula terpusat pada sepasang insan yang sedang belajar berumah tangga dan hidup bersama. "Jangan sampai terpisah dengan kelompok kalian. Bertanggung jawablah minimal pada diri kalian sendiri, selanjutnya pada kelompok kalian sendiri, dan selanjutnya pada kelas kita ini. Mengerti?" Kakashi berbicara dengan lantang, menunjukkan bahwa salah satu bagian penting dari bepergian adalah 'menjaga diri', 'tidak merepotkan', 'bertanggung jawab', dan 'tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa merugikan diri sendiri maupun orang lain'.

Hinami, Ino, dan Sakura yang berdiri di barisan depan hanya menyilangkan sikunya dan memandang senseinya dengan tatapan bosan. Ekspresi dengan mata yang terlihat sedikit ngantuk karena senseinya terus bertele-tele dan memperlakukan mereka seperti anak TK. Well... sekarang kan mereka sudah 17 tahun. Mereka tahu mana yang baik dilakukan dan mana yang tidak baik dilakukan. Mereka sudah cukup nalar untuk mempertimbangkan jalan yang akan mereka pilih meskipun mereka kadang tidak berfikir untuk jangka panjang.

Kakashi-sensei akhirnya membubarkan barisan setelah menghitung siswanya masih lengkap.

Hinami, Ino, dan Sakura berjalan menuju kafetaria.

"Hei... apa menurut kalian penampilanku masih oke?"

"Ino-chan, kau bintangnya hari ini. Bahkan sinar matahari yang terik kalah dengan sinar yang kau pancarkan!" Sakura memuji Ino secara dramatis disertai dengan gerakan tangan yang menunjuk matahari dan Ino secara bergantian, sedangkan Hinami hanya terkekeh.

"Ino, aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa make up tebalmu. Terutama saat kau bangun tidur dan ludahmu mengering di ujung bibirmu." Hinami menerawang di saat terakhir kali dia, Ino, dan Sakura berpesta piyama. Andai dia punya foto dari penampilan Ino yang sangat buruk saat bangun tidur.

"Hey... Hinami... jangan bahas itu, aku tak percaya aku pernah berpenampilan seperti itu." Ino merona malu karena perkataan Hinami. Itu adalah saat pertama dia hilang kontrol karena lelah dan saat pertama ia terbangun dengan keadaan yang kacau. Sejak saat itu Ino selalu menjaga staminanya agar hal tersebut tak terulang lagi, terutama di saat-saat ia sedang bersama orang lain. Pasti! apabila hal itu dialaminya dalam keadaan ia sendiri, hal itu tak akan jadi masalah. Ia tak sanggup melihat penampilannya yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Ia, Ino, dan Sakura sudah sampai di kafetaria. Kafetaria cukup luas, dengan interior minimalis yang didominasi warna-warna pastel. Dinding kaca melapisi kafetaria tersebut. Di bagian depan, terlihat lapangan parkir, sedangkan bagian belakang, terlihat pemandangan langit biru dan laut yang biru. Yaaa... meskipun sedikit jauh, tapi laut terlihat dari rest area tersebut.

Hinami merasakan ponselnya bergetar di sakunya. Sepertinya sebuah pesan masuk. Ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya itu. Hmmm pesan baru dari Uchiha Sasuke.

 **From: Sasuke**

 **Aku hanya bilang, aku bisa.**

Hinami mengerutkan dahi, apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Apa dia berniat menyusul? Hah... sudahlah, tak ada gunanya memikirkan orang lain, saat ini Hinami lebih memikirkan saudara kembarnya yang di Osaka. Andai mereka bisa bertemu, pasti sangat menyebangkan jika bisa melakukan hal hal lucu, konyol, dan seru bersama-sama.

Ino yang melihat Hinami terfokus memandang laut biru hanya mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum singkat ke Sakura yang saat ini tengah mengecek ponselnya.

"Kami-sama! Sasuke mendapatkan medali emas pada kompetisi renang 400m!" Sakura membulatkan matanya, dan Ino langsung merebut ponsel Sakura dan mengeluarkan segala macam pujian untuk sang pangeran sekolah.

"Omegat Sasuke-kun kau benar-benar kyaaaa..." Ino menaruh kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan dadanya untuk menutupi mukanya. "Hinami-chan, lihatlah..." Hinami melihat berita di internet itu, dia pura-pura baru tahu.

"Hwaaa... _sugoi kuso_ -Sasuke..." Hinami menampakkan ekspresi tidak tertarik yang membuat Ino dan Sakura berdecak pasrah dan hanya memutar bola mata. Dalam hati Hinami sangat senang dengan keberhasilan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. _Yokatta na Sasuke-kun, yapari omae wa hontou ni sugoi.. Kakkoi na..._

"Kalian tak ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Ah... iya, kau mau apa Hinami-chan? Ino-chan?"

"Aku _espresso_." Hinami berkata singkat, sambil tetap memandang ke arah laut.

"Heh... Hinami-chan kau harus pesan yangg manis-manis, biar sisi jantanmu itu pergi."

" _Ck, urusai na_." Hinami menatap dingin ke arah Sakura.

"Ah... sudahlah... lagi pula meskipun Hina-chan kita ini dingin, Sasuke pasti akan menghangatkannya..." Ino menggoda Hinami, sedangkan Hinami memancarkan aura seram yang sukses membuat Ino merasa tak enak telah mengatakan hal tersebut. Sakura mencairkan ketegangan antara Hinami dan Ino.

"Eh... mo... baiklah, _espresso_ untuk Hinami-chan, dan bagaimana kalau Ino-chan pesan _Vanilla Smoothie_?"

"Eh? I-i-i-ya terserah kau saja Sakura-chi." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinami saat Hinami sudah melengos dengan tatapan ganasnya. Well... sepertinya Hinami sedang tidak _mood_ sekarang. Sebaiknya beri Hinami waktu untuk sendiri saja ya.

Sakura menuju ke meja bar untuk memesan pesanan kedua sahabatnya, Sakura tahu bahwa saat ini Ino dan Hinami sedang tidak ingin memperpanjang pertengkaran mereka. Mereka lebih memilih diam untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Sakura mengangguk pasti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang gugup jika berada di situasi seperti ini. Ia harus adil pada kedua sahabatnya itu dan mendukung mereka untuk berbaikan.

.

.

.

 **TK Hikaoshi (Osaka)**

Hari yang cerah mencerminkan gumpalan awan putih di hamparan langit biru. Di mana kita berpijak, disitulah langit kita junjung. Hinata tengah duduk depan sebuah piano untuk memainkan musik klasik pengantar dongeng. Di sanalah Hinata bekerja sampingan, sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

Dengan jemari lentik, ia memainkan sebuah lagu yang kita kenal dengan judul _Love Dream_. Ia menumpahkan perasaannya dalam lagu itu, membuat anak anak kecil yang mendengarkan merasakan perasaan yang tidak dapat mereka definisikan.

Jari-jarinya terus menari di atas tuts piano, menciptakan melodi yang membuat lagu itu terkesan memiliki nada yang berbeda dari _chord_ aslinya. Meskipun begitu, keindahan dari alunan merdu yang lembut masih bisa terasa.

Tepuk tangan dan decak kagum dengan mata berbinar menandakan bahwa permainan Hinata telah berakhir.

"Hwaaah... _nee-chan sugoi_... apa kalau aku udah besal bisa main kaya _nee-chan_?" anak kecil menarik sudut baju Hinata dan bertanya penuh antusisas.

"Tentu saja, kalau kau rajin berlatih pasti bisa!"

"Tapi _kaa-san_ dan _tou-chan_ tidak punya uang buat beliin piano _nee-chan_ , gimana dong?" anak kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya, mengerutkan dahi, dan menunduk. Hinata menerawang masa kecilnya, saat Hinata seumuran anak ini dulu panti asuhan sangat kesulitan dana untuk membiayai anak-anaknya. Hinata kecil ingat pernah meminta piano, tapi setelah melihat wajah ibu panti yang menyatakan 'maaf, tidak bisa sayang' Hinata tak pernah lagi meminta piano.

Hal itu tak mengurangi semangat Hinata dalam belajar bermain piano. Hinata selalu ikut ekstra seni musik di setiap jenjang sekolah yang didudukinya. Hinata tak pernah patah semangat belajar meski tanpa fasilitas yang memadai. Hinata tersenyum dan mengelus punggung anak kecil yang cemberut tadi.

"Kamu kan bisa latihan di sekolah sama _nee-chan_ kalo ekstra?"

"Boleh?" mata anak kecil itu berbinar, kembali terlihat cahaya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Iya dong, tapi syaratnya harus sungguh-sungguh."

"Hwahhh _nee-chan_ , aku mau..."

"Aku juga mau..."

"Aku... aku..." anak yang lain pun ikut mengelilingi Hinata dan minta diajari. Hinata tersenyum riang, ia sangat senang sekarang bisa berbuat baik, menjadi teladan dari calon generasi masa depan yang dididik penuh moral untuk kemajuan bangsa.

"iya... iya... latihannya mulai minggu depan ya..."

"Horeeeee!"

"Sekarang kita kemas-kemas, pulang dulu, oke?"

"Hai... _nee-chan_."

.

.

.

 _ **Rest Area**_ **(Perjalanan Tokyo-Osaka)**

Hinami hanya memandang laut yang terlihat dari kejauhan, sekarang ia menunjukkan wajah yang kesal, tidak ingin diganggu. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena candaan Ino yang selalu memaksanya bersifat feminin meski dia selalu menolak. Ino tidak peduli dengan pandangan sahabatnya yang _moody_ itu, mereka sering bertengkar, tapi nanti juga baikan lagi. Justru pertengkaran kecil itulah yang membuat persahabatan mereka semakin kokoh. Sakura hanya menyesap _milk-tea_ yang dipesannya. Mengamati secara bergantian Ino dan Hinami. Keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dan sekarang Sakura geram. Sakura benar-benar merasa berada di dunia lain, di antah berantah di mana dia ditinggal seorang diri. Seperti menjangkau sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijangkaunya. Seperti hampir tenggelam dalam pusaran yang membawanya dalam ruang gelap. Pendeskripsian yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ano... Hinami-chan, Ino-chan. Kita kan satu kelompok... lebih baik kalian baikan deh..." Sakura berkata dengan nada takut-takut. Hinami menyambar _espresso_ -nya dan pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura. Hinami menuju tempat parkir bus mereka. Sakura dan Ino saling memandang.

"Sudahlah... Sakura-chi, nanti dia juga balik. Emang nyebelin kalo kumat _moody_ -nya." Ino berkata dengan santai dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Hinami menyapa Kakashi yang berada di depan bus. " _Konnichiwa sensei_ ," kemudian membungkuk sedikit dan masuk ke dalam bis.

"Ah... Hina.." sedikit melongo karena belum menyelesaikan sapaannya, Hinami sudah membungkuk meninggalkannya mematung di tempat. "mi... _konnichiwa.._ " Kakashi-sensei melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada sangaaaaaat pelan. Kakashi melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah tiga puluh menit. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah _rest area_ dan benar saja siswa-siswanya sudah berjalan menuju ke lapangan parkir.

Shikamaru _stand-by_ di samping Kakashi untuk menghitung anggota kelasnya.

"Yosh... _sensei_ , semuanya lengkap."

"Baiklah Shika-kun, ayo masuk."

" _Hai_..."

Shikamaru masuk dan diikuti Kakashi. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

 _ **Imouto Maid Cafe**_ **, Osaka**

" _Konnichiwa..._ " Hinata menyapa beberapa pegawai di _Imouto Maid Cafe_ yang tengah bersiap-siap. Di hari Sabtu, Hinata selalu ada shift untuk event spesial mingguan yang diadakan di kafe tersebut. Ya! Ini adalah perkerjaan sampingan Hinata yang lain. Hinata langsung saja menuju ke ruang ganti perempuan dan mengambil perlengkapan _cosplay maid_ di lokernya. Ia mengambil seragam _maid_ yang disediakan di _Imouto Maid Cafe_ dan selanjutnya mengganti pakaiannya, menuju ke meja rias, sedikit memoles wajahnya yang pada dasarnya sudah cantik dengan _make up_ tipis, menyisir rambut panjangnya yang lurus, dan mengkepangnya lalu mengenakan _hair-net_. Dia mengambil _wig twintail_ berwarna ungu, selanjutnya ia mengenakan _wig_ tersebut, dan sentuhan terakhir... ia mengambil _softlens_ berwarna hijau.

Mengamati penampilannya di depan kaca, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang. Apa ya... ah iya... aksesori di _wig_ -nya. Hinata mengambil sebuah bando khas maid dengan kain berenda yang melekat pada bando tersebut. Dan tadaaaaa... persiapan _weekly special event Love Live school Idol Project_ selesai. Hari ini Hinata mengcosplay Nozomi Toujou. Hm... _anime_ dan _manga_ _love live_ memang sedang _booming_ sekarang, dan sepertinya _cosplay anime_ tersebut sangat menarik perhatian pelanggan, khususnya kaum adam. Seharusnya Hinata akan lebih mudah jika dia meng- _cosplay_ Sonoda Umi (karena warna rambut senada) tapi para pelanggan lebih menginginkan Hina-chan di _Imouto Maid Cafe_ menjadi Nozomi, yah... hasil _voting_ setiap pelanggan seminggu terakhir memberikan suara terbanyak Hina-chan menjadi Nozomi saja. Mungkin karena body-nya Hinata yang *ehm lebih pantas digambarkan sebagai Nozomi. _Well_... selama identitas Hinata tidak ketahuan, ia tak perlu takut untuk bekerja di sini. Tak terbayang jika siswa satu sekolahnya ada yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Ketua kelas menjadi seorang maid? Hah... pasti akan menjadi lelucon heboh seantero _Youryuu Academy_ , dan pasti akan menjadi kesempatan hebat untuk Karin dan kroni-kroninya.

.

.

Hinata sangat merasa beruntung karena kebagian _shift_ akhir pekan untuk _weekly special event_. Sangat jarang ada kaum hawa menuju ke _Imouto Maid Cafe_ ini, mungkin mereka tak tahan dengan rok _mini_ yang dikenakan para _maid_ , _apro_ n yang membuat lekuk tubuh para _maid_ terlihat seksi, dan pandangan pelanggan kaum adam yang seperti harimau kelaparan melihat rusa tak berdaya. Atau mungkin karena mereka merasa kalah saing dengan para _maid_ yang cantik di sini? Yahh... kadang alasan sepele itu membuat terbentuknya suatu kelompok yang akrab didefinisikan sebagai ' _HATERS_ '.

Hinata tidak begitu menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai _maid_ , tapi dia juga tidak membencinya. Di sisi lain ia ingat akan reputasinya menjadi ketua kelas yang mulai tidak disukai siswa lain karena terlalu disayang guru, tapi di sisi lain Hinata ingat bahwa gaji yang dia terima setiap bulannya lumayan besar.

Hinata sudah bersiap di ruangan lantai satu. Menyambut setiap pelanggan, dan melayani para pelanggan yang dipanggilnya 'tuan'. Beruntunglah managernya seorang lelaki, jadi... para pelanggan tidak bisa bersikap kurang ajar kepada _maid_ yang bekerja di sini.

Lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi tepat di saat pelanggan masuk. Terlihat di pintu itu seorang laki-laki berkulit tan, berambut pirang acak-acakan, dan berpostur atletis mnghirup aroma _Imouto Maid Cafe_. Saat matanya terbuka, terlihat sepasang mata _saphire_ yang menawarkan kesejukan, tampan untuk gayanya yang tersendiri. Ah tidak... dia lebih terlihat seksi.

"Selamat datang tuan," Hinata menyapa pelanggan itu dengan sedikit rona samar karena terpesona. Umumnya para pengunjung _Imouto Maid Cafe_ adalah para _otaku_. Kadang Hinata heran, saat dia _browsing_ tentang _otaku_ , faktanya para _otaku_ ini sangat mencintai _waifu 2D_ dan _lolies 3D._

" _Hina-chaaaaaan tottemo kawaii..._ " Serta merta lelaki itu berubah seperti kucing, mungkin karena 3 guratan seperti kumis kucing yang ada di masing-masing pipinya.

"Aaaa... tuan... _arigato..._ "

Jadi ini alasan Naruto tidak mengikuti _study tour_? Jadi ini kepentingan pribadi yang dimaksud Naruto? Jadi ini alasan Naruto absen? Naruto tidak ingin melewatkan _event_ mingguan di _Cafe_ favoritnya. Naruto jauh-jauh ke Osaka cuma buat cuci mata?

Alasan Naruto sangat berbeda dengan alasan Sasuke. Benar-benar perbedaan yang terlampai jauh. Di sisi lain Naruto tidak mengikuti _study tour_ karena nongkrong, dan di sisi lain Sasuke tidak ikut _study tour_ karena ada kompetsi renang tingkat nasional untuk mewakili sekolahnya.

.

.

Naruto duduk di salah satu sudut favoritnya, dalam setiap detik pandangannya tidak pernah terlepas dari seorang _maid_ yang memakai _wig twintail_ hitam. _The best maid_ versi Naruto, dia lah 'Hina-chan'. Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan sikap salah satu pelanggannya itu. Memang mereka hanya bertemu di _Imouto Maid Cafe_ , tapi pelanggannya yang satu itu selalu minta perhatian lebih darinya, mengamati gerak geriknya, bahkan kadang dia hanya memesan segelas kopi dan duduk seharian untuk melihat Hina-chan yang _kawaii, utsukushii,_ dan _kirei_ itu. Awalnya Hinata takut, tapi akhirnya juga terbiasa. Sebenarnya dia sedikit lucu, dan itu memberi Hinata sebuah hiburan kecil di setiap harinya yang berat.

Seorang _maid_ lain dengan wig Kotori Minami menghampiri Naruto dan menawarkannya menu spesial hari ini, tapi sepertinya Naruto malah meminta _maid_ itu untuk memanggilkan Hina-chan.

.

.

"Anda memanggil saya tuan?" Hinata membungkuk sopan.

"Hina-chan... apa menu spesial hari ini?" Naruto memandang Hina-chan dengan mata berbinar, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar nge-fans sama Hinata, maksudnya Hina-chan di _Imouto Maid Cafe._

" _Moe moe omurice_ tuan."

"Ah... aku mau... tolong ya Hina-chan."

"Baik tuan, saya mengerti. Minumnya apa tuan?"

"Ummm... nanti saja."

Hinata menuju ke dapur untuk mengatakan pesanan pelanggan pada koki, dan Naruto memandang punggung Hinata yang menjauh dengan senyum dan tatapan yang menyiratkan sinar kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

 **Osaka** _ **National Sport Center**_

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di area loker, memandangi ponselnya. Seperti mengharapkan seseorang menghubunginya. Dia memegang ponselnya dengan tangan kiri dan ia memasukkan telunjuk kanannya di sela giginya, harap-harap cemas menanti balasan dari sebuah pesan yang sudah 30 menit yang lalu di _read_.

Mengacak rambutnya pelan, ia berjongkok. Matanya masih menatap layar ponsel yang tak kunjung menampilkan sebuah nama. Nama orang yang ditunggu pesannya saat ini.

"Oh... ayolah..."

Bercedak frustasi akhirnya Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di lantai. Dengan sedikit menggertakkan gigi karena geregetan, ia menendang ponselnya menjauh, tapi kemudian ia melihat ke sekeliling dan mengambil ponselnya kembali di saat ia sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sekelilingnya.

Ia mengelap layar ponselnya, kemudian membuka _messenger_. Ia mengetuk layar ponselnya pada nama yang tertera paling atas.

Hinami

Lalu ia mulai menulis pesan lagi.

To: Hinami

"Oi... _baka_! Balas pesanku!"

Berniat menyentuh tombol _send_ , ia mengurungkan niatnya. Lalu kembali menghapus pesan itu hingga kotak menulis pesan kembali bersih. Kemudian ia tampak berpikir dengan melihat ke atas, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang menerawang ingin menulis kata-kata apa yang tepat.

Sasuke menggigit bbibirnya. Apa yang harus dia tulis? Sekarang Sasuke bingung.

To: Hinami

"Sedang apa kau?"

Sasuke hampir memencet tombol _send_ , tapi mendadak tangannya kaku dan ia seolah tidak bisa menekan tombol tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan selanjutnya ia menghapus tulisannya lagi.

To: Hinami

"Aku akan membayar janjiku."

Sasuke merasa itu tidak akan menjadi _surprise_ untuk Hinami, ia pun menghapus pesannya lagi.

Sasuke akhirnya kembali berpikir.

.

.

.

 _ **Bus**_ **dalam Perjalanan Tokyo-Osaka**

Hinami duduk di dekat jendela, mengamati jalanan Jepang yang sepi kendaraan karena orang lebih suka jalan kaki atau naik kereta. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat kedua sahabatnya khawatir. Hinami tersenyum simpul, melirik Ino yang duduk terdiam memandang jalanan di depan. Sakura terlihat sudah memejamkan matanya di bangku seberang.

"Ino-pig..." Hinami bersuara pelan memanggil manusia yang di sebelahnya.

"Ah... kenapa Hinami-chan?"

"Maaf tadi sikapku kasar."

"Kau memang begitu."

"Maaf aku menyebalkan."

"Itu memang kau."

"Maaf,"

"Tak perlu mengulang kata-kata itu, sudahlah. Aku juga minta maaf."

"Kau harus mentraktirku _waffle jumbo_ kalau kita sudah kembali ke Tokyo."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji akan menikmati _study tour_ ini dan tidak bersikap seperti tadi."

"Baiklah. _Deal_?"

" _Deal._ "

Keduanya mengepalkan tangan kanan dan menyentuhkan tangan kanan masing-masing untuk menunjukkan simbol persahabatan mereka. Kemudian diikuti senyum dan tawa lepas diantaranya. Sakura membuka matanya sedikit lalu tersenyum simpul menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya yang berbaikan. Lalu dia mencolek Ino yang diseberangnya.

"Traktir aku juga..." Sakura nyengir ke arah mereka.

"Baiklah... tenang saja, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua jika aku sudah terkenal nanti." Mulailah mereka kembali ke sifatnya yang seperti semula. Ya... kadang kala dalam sebuah persahabatan pasti ada pertengkaran kecil, tapi pada akhirnya jika mereka mampu menghadapinya, persahabatan itu akan terikat dengan simpul ajaib yang tak akan pernah lepas. Sudah seperti yang Sakura duga, akhirnya pasti bikan lagi.

Kakashi yang melirik ketiga muridnya yang berisik juga ikut-ikutan senyum. Mungkin ia juga bisa merasakan aura hangat yang terpancar dari ikatan mereka bertiga.

Begitulah hidup, jika kau bisa memberi aura yang positif, kau bisa membuat orang lain juga merasakannya- aura positif itu.

.

.

.

 **Osaka National Sport Center**

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Sasuke masih memandangi ponselnya.

Sasuke tertunduk lesu, dan pada akhirnya ia pasrah dan tidak menulis sepatah kata pun. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu pesan dari Hinami. Sasuke berdiri dan membuka lokernya, hendak mengembalikan ponselnya dan berlatih renang sebentar.

Tiba-tiba di saat dia melamun dan melupakan ponselnya untuk sementara, ponselnya bergetar.

Dddrrrrrt dddrrrrt dddrrrrt

Sasuke nyaris melompat karena kaget. Huh... ini adalah salah satu fakta memalukan tentang dirinya yang hanya diketahui oleh Hinami. Menyadari itu adalah tanda ada pesan masuk, wajah Sasuke terlihat sumringah. Dengan cekatan ia membuka pesan tersebut.

Bagaikan tersambar petir, wajah Sasuke tertunduk lesu lagi. Kali ini aura gelapnya terlihat lebih parah. Sasuke pun kembali bersandar pada loker dan perlahan-lahan melorot hingga dia terduduk di lantai lagi.

 **From: Operator**

 **Paket Internet Anda akan segera berakhir, selanjutnya akan diperpanjang dengan harga sesuai lokasi anda, pastikan pulsa yang anda miliki mencukupi. Untuk berhenti berlangganan silahkan balas pesan ini dengan OFF.**

Sasuke menarik kedua lututnya dan memeluknya sambil bergumam pelan. "Aku benci operator."

.

.

.

 _ **Kiyomizu Temple**_ **, Osaka**

 _Bus_ yang membawa siswa-siswi Tonan _Senior High Scool_ untuk melakukan agenda _study tour_ telah sampai di tempat parkir bus. Siswa-siswi di dalam _bus_ keluar dengan tertib. Kakashi mulai angkat bicara untuk memberikan instruksi kepada siswa-siswanya.

"Baiklah... selamat datang di Kiyomizu Temple, di sini kalian bisa berkeliling dan melihat-lihat objek yang ada, tapi ingat untuk tetap berada di kelompok kalian. Mengerti?"

" _Haii... sensei._ "

"Sebelum itu, kita beli tiket masuk dulu. Jika kalian ingin membeli oleh-oleh, silahkan tunggu nanti setelah keluar kuil agar kalian tidak kerepotan membawa keliling kuil."

" _Haii... sensei._ "

"Kalian sudah besar, belajarlah untuk bertanggung jawab."

" _Haii... sensei!_ "

Suara mereka terdengar bersemangat. Tak sabar menjelajahi kuil.

Kiyomizu Temple. _Kiyo=pure Mizu=water._ Merupakan kuil Budha, terletak di Otawa Mountain, didirikan th. 778. Pada tahun 1994 masuk World Cultural Heritage UNESCO dikarenakan merupakan arsitektur original 400 tahun lalu, tatanan kayu dan 410 buah pilar kayu cemara yang disambung tanpa paku.

Tempat parkir bus dan kuil terpisah sekitar 60-70 m, dan jalan menuju kil merupakan jalanan yang mendaki. Di kiri kanan jalan terlihat pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya, ada kue mochi, es krim, cokelat, souvenir, jimat, keramik piring, kerajinan tangan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Konon, di tahun 778 ada seorang biarawan yang bernama Enchin, beliau ditugaskan untuk mencari sumber dari sungai Yodogawa. Beliau pun menyusuri sungan hinggga berhasil menemukan sumber mata air dari sungai tersebut, yaitu di gunung Otawa. Karenanya, beliau pun menjaga kemurnian sumber mata air tersebut. Lalu pada suatu ketika ada seorang Jenderal bernama Sakanoue Tamuramaro, beliau mengunjungi air terjun di gunung Otawa, saat itu beliau melihat seekor rusa, lalu ia pun memburu rusa tersebut untuk mendapatkan darahnya. Konon darah rusa sangat baik untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada proses kehamilan, dia berniat memberikannya pada istrinya. Enchin mengetahui perihal itu, Enchin pun marah dan demi menjaga kemurnian mata air, dia pun menantang sang Jenderal Sakanoue.

Pada akhirnya pertandingan di antara keduanya dimenangkan oleh Enchin, dan sang Jenderal mendapat hukuman untuk membangun Kuil Budha di kaki gunung Otawa.

Senjata yang digunakan Enchin untuk mengalahkan sang Jenderal diletakkan di areal kuil, para pengunjung diijinkan menganngat senjata yang sangat berat yang berbentuk menyerupai tombak. Senjata itu persis diletakkan sebelum _Main Hall._

Hinami, Ino, dan Sakura sangat takjub melihat pemandangan di sekeliling kuil. Kuil tersebut dikelilingi oleh pohon sakura, dan di dalam area kuil ada air terjun Otawa. Air terjun tersebut merupakan air yang berasal dari gunung Otawa yang disambungkan dengan 3 bilah bambu, bambu-bambu itu melambangkan kesehatan, panjang umur, dan kesuksesan.

Hinami, Ino, dan Sakura berlari mendekat ke are air terjun.

"Kyaaa... dingin sekali airnya." Sakura terlihat girang merasakan air terjun.

"Air ini aman diminum." Hinami berkata dengan tenangnya. Lalu terlihat Hinami mengambil gayung, menampung air di gayung untuk membasuh tangannya, kemudian menampung air di gayung lagi lalu menuangkannya di tangannya, dan selanjutnya ia meneguk kesegaran air gunung Otawa dari tangannya itu.

Ino dan Sakura pun menirukan cara Hinami minum, mereka juga tak ingin melewatkan moment ini. Persaan damai yang sangat nyaman.

"Gaaahh... segar sekali." Mereka bersamaan mengucap seperti itu.

"Hey kalian!" Sai menegur ketiganya, otomatis membuat mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Sai dan *jepret* Sai mengambil foto mereka bertiga.

" _Kawaii onna_." Setelahnya Sai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinami, Ino, dan Sakura yang sweatdroped.

"Selanjutnya... _jiamsi._ " Sakura melirik Ino dan Hinami. _Jiamsi_ merupakan ramalan berupa bambu bernomor. Sakura mengocok bilah bambu sampai 1 buah bambu bernomor keluar. Kemudian Ino dan Hinami mengikutinya, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

Mereka bersama-sama menuju ke petugas dan menukarkan bambu bernomor tersebut. Petugas kuil pun memberikan kertas ramalan. Hinami, Ino, dan Sakura saling melihat.

"Kita buka sama-sama." Ino berkata dan diikuti anggukan dari Hinami dan Sakura.

"Ichi... ni... san..." Ketiganya bersamaan membuka kertas ramalah.

Terlihat binar kemenangan dalam raut ketiga siswi tersebut.

"Yatta... Kichi..." Sakura tertawa senang sembari menunjukkan kertas ramalannya. Ino mendelik dan selanjutnya ia juga memperlihatkan kertas ramalannya. "Aku juga... Kichi." Hinami hanya tersenyum singkat. "Aku dapat Daikichi." Dan selanjutnya Hinami tersenyum menang.

"Benarkah?... aku belum pernah mendapat daikichi selama ini." Sakura melihat kertas ramalan Hinami.

"Baca... baca..." Ino menginstruksikan Sakura untuk membaca ramalan Hinami. Hinami juga ikut serius memperhatikan kertas ramalannya.

"Kau akan segera bertemu orang yang kau kasihi." Sakura dan Ino melihat Hinami dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Pasti ini Sasuke."

"Ih.. apaan sih, impossible Sasuke di sini. Gantian punyamu." Hinami merebut kertas ramalan Sakura.

"Kebahagiaan, kau akan mendapat apa yang sangat kau inginkan." Hinami menatap Sakura heran. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tentu saja waffle jumbo." Sakura menunjukkan kedua jempolnya pada Ino.

"Kau Ino-chan, baca."

"Kebahagiaan, kau berkesempatan menemukan yang kau cari."

"Apa yang kau cari?" Hinami bertanya seduktif.

"Kuharap aku tahu itu," Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Lalu mereka memasukkan kertas ramalan itu ke dalam kantong blazer, dan selanjutnya tertawa bersama.

"Kemana kita selanjutnya?"

" _Main hall._ "

" _Let's go..._ " Ino menarik Sakura dan Hinami.

.

.

.

 _ **Imouto Maid Cafe,**_ **Osaka**

Jadi sekarang Hinata masih bekerja, dan Naruto juga masih menatap Hinata yang terus berjalan bolak balik menghampiri pelanggan yang baru datang. Dengan senyum ramah dan menjiwai karakter dari tokoh yang di- _cosplay_ -nya saat ini, Hinata dan 8 pegawai lainnya sukses memuaskan pelanggan di Kafe itu. Tak heran jika 2 lantainya penuh dengan pelanggan. Bagi sang _manager_ kafe, kebahagiaan dari para _maid_ sesungguhnya bukan hanya gaji yang besar dan bonus banyak dari para pelanggan, tapi kebahagiaan itu adalah bisa memuaskan pelanggan. Dan kebahagiaan yang lebih tak ternilai harganya adalah bisa membuat orang lain bahagia dan bisa bahagia juga bersama orang-orang yang bahagia itu.

Naruto menyuapi mulutnya dengan hidangan spesial hari ini, mungkin sekarang kadar gula darahnya semakin tinggi karena disuguhi hal-hal yang berbau _moe_ , bisa gawat jika dia kena ' _diabetes moelitus_ ' (Jangan tanya artinya ya reader-san hahaha). Matanya terus saja melihat ke arah Hina-chan. Dengan ekspresi datar yang tak terdefinisi maksudnya, Naruto masih menyendoki _omurice_ yang dihadapannya. Pilihan yang bagus untuk memesan minuman nanti, tentunya demi bisa berbincang lebih lama dengan maid favoritnya. Mendengarkan suara manis dari seorang Hina-chan, _maid_ terbaik di _Imouto Maid Cafe_. Ohhh tidak, ini bisa membuatnya berfantasi liar. _Dame dame dame..._ Naruto belum cukup dewasa untuk hal-hal dewasa.

.

.

Hinata sesekali mengintip Naruto jika ia ada di dapur, tentunya mengintip melalui tirai pemisah kasir dan dapur. Benar-benar lelaki itu, dengan perawakan tampan dan sekilas seperti idola sekolah, ternyata dia suka nongkrong di kafe _maid_ , apa benar dia otaku? Apa kamarnya penuh dengan manga loli? Apa dia seorang kolektor _action figure_? Ah... jika dia kolektor _action figure_ pasti dia hanya mengoleksi karakter _bishoujo_. Jangan-jangan dia juga memainkan _game_ seperti memacari karakter 2D.

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng. Demi uang ia berada di tempat seperti ini dengan lingkungan yang sangat berbeda dari kesehariannya di sekolah. Oh uang, kenapa dunia tak pernah terlepas dari uang?

"Hina-chan?"

Lamunan Hinata terhenti saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Kankurou Sabaku, sang manager lah yang menciptakan suara itu.

"Kankurou-san, ah iya?"

"Bisakah kau ke _green-grocer_ mengambil pesanan sayuran? Mereka bilang mereka tak bisa mengantar pesananku ke mari. Dan membeli beberapa stok yang mulai habis? Aku lupa mencatatnya kemarin, dan sekarang mereka tak membalas email ku. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Ah... tentu saja tidak Kankurou-san."

"Baiklah... hati-hati, jangan lupa memakai mantelmu."

" _Haii..._ "

Hinata melesat menuju ruang ganti da mengambil mantelnya, lalu ia mengambil catatan kecil pada kertas yang tertempel di kulkas, kemudian ia keluar melalui pintu belakang sebelum berpamitan pada _chef_ di dapur.

.

.

.

 **Osaka** _ **National Sport Center**_

Sasuke melakukan pemanasan seperti biasanya, berlari mengelilingi kolam renang beberapa kali sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya. Tatapan matanya fokus. Rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam kini terkuncir rapi di atas kepalanya. Benar-benar pemandangan lain yang memberi kesan khusus.

Kolam renang yang saat ini hendak dia gunakan untuk latihan tampak sepi, tentunya karena hanya ada dia yang akan berlatih di sini. Meskipun sudah memperoleh medali emas, ia tak boleh lengah dan bersantai-santai untuk pertandingan berikutnya. Ia harus menang lagi! Harus tetap konsisten dan mempertahankan gelar juaranya! _GO GET GOLD_! Diundang, datang, dan menang!

Sasuke memandang air kolam yang tenang. Kolam renang sedalam 3 meter itu sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niatnya. Ya itulah yang dia pikirkan sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke kolam renang. Berada di dalam air sama seperti sedang bersenang-senang. Akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan jika hobimu kelak jadi sesuatu yang menjanjikan.

Sasuke menarik napas dari hidung dan membuangnya pelan-pelan dari mulut, begitu seterusnya hingga ia merasa rileks. Selanjutnya, ia mengenakan kacamata renang yang tadinya ia kalungkan di leher. Mengambil posisi start di atas tolakan, dan yak! Melompat ke air dan mulai melakukan gerakan renang yang berkesinambungan menciptakan irama berenang yang indah. Semangat Sasuke! Kau pasti bisa!

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki**

Kushina sedang duduk santai di sofa sembari menyaksikan tayangan di televisi. Ia tengah menonton acara kesukaannya, TV Champion. Sebuah stasiun TV yang menayangkan perlombaan dalam berbagai bidang. Acara ini tidak hanya poluler di Jepang, tapi juga di luar negeri. Dan episode saat ini adalah Raja Cokelat. Mengingat bahwa putrinya sangat menyukai coklat, ia memutuskan untuk merekam acara ini.

Kushina serius memperhatikan para ahli cokelat yang tengah berkompetisi, kadang mulutnya terbuka sedikit tiap kali ia takjub dengan aksi para ahli cokelat itu.

"Hinami-chan pasti akan sangat menyukai tayangan ini."

Kushina menelan ludah disaat melihat lelehan cokelat kelas _premium_ hendak digunakan untuk melapisi kue cokelat dengan bahan super kelas I.

"Andai saja aku bisa ikut mencicipinya sebagai juri tamu."

Sangat membosankan jika ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan di akhir pekan, putrinya pergi, ia sendiri, tidak ada teman, sangat sangat sangat membosankan.

AHAA! Kenapa dia tak pergi belanja saja dan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue cokelat? Ide yang bagus.

Kushina memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap, ia membiarkan TV-nya hidup karena acara masih berlangsung dan masih dalam keadaan merekam. Selanjutnya Kushina pun melesat menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa dia tahu, acara TV Champion itu terputus oleh sebuah tayangan berita darurat.

" _Konbawa, minna-san._ Saya Mabui akan menyampaikan berita darurat dari pusat monitor gelombang radio FM. Bawasannya, gempa dengan kekuatan 4,6 skala Richer akan menghantam daerah Kansai atau Osaka dan sekitarnya, dengan pusat gempa di seputar Danau Biwako perfektur Saga, 1 jam lagi. Berikut penjelasan dari Tsunade Senju dan Jiraiya dalam konferensi pers yang saat ini tengah berlangsung."

"Kami meneliti pantulan gelombang FM dari semua radio yang berada di Jepang. Radio di Hokkaido tentu sulit diterima gelombangnya di Osaka, namun apabila ada gerakan gempa bumi kecil-kecil di bawah tanah muncul ke permukaan, maka akan membentuk tameng di udara dan gelombang FM yang jauh ke udara seolah-olah akan terpantul ke bumi. Sehingga gelombang dari kota-kota yang jauh sekalipun mendadak dapat diterima. Semua itu terdatakan sampai detil, dan setelah dilihat dari berbagai aspek, kami menemukan sebuah fakta yang mencegangkan, data yang kami dapat bisa dihitung dan arahnya menuju kepada sebuah gempa bumi yang besar yang kemungkinan akan terjadi 30 menit lagi selama 20 detik."

"Itulah sebabnya bagi anda sekalian yang saat ini sedang berada di Kansai harap menjauhi gedung-gedung tinggi dan kaca, dan bagi anda yang saat ini hendak menuju Kansai sebaiknya anda tunda dulu karena semua rute transportasi menuju Kansai akan diblokir demi keamanan masyarakat."

.

.

Serentak seluruh stasiun televisi mendapat tayangan darurat mengenai prediksi terjadinya gempa di Kansai. Tayangan itu membuat orang-orang panik, terutama orang-orang yang berada di wilayah Kansai dan pastinya kerabat yang memiliki saudara di Kansai. Reporter berita terus memantau keadaan di udara, sangat berisiko jika saat ini mereka berada di permukaan tanah. Di mana-mana sirine tanda bahaya berbunyi, anak-anak menangis ketakutan karena keadaan yang semula damai tiba-tiba berubah jadi mencekam. Orang-orang panik berlari kesana-kemari. Pemerintah daerah Kansai sudah memulai evakuasi untuk menanggulangi bencana ini.

.

.

 **Osaka National Sport Centre**

Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang aneh, perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Dia gugup dan kemudian menggigit bibirnya yang terlihat merah merekah setelah berenang. Dia memutuskan keluar dari kolam renang. Ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan latihannya sekarang.

Sasuke berjalan menuju area loker untuk mengambil pakaian gantinya. Setelah mengenakan pakaian olahraganya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat tulisan ' _warning!_ ' di layar ponselnya.

Dia memencet kotak bertulisan ' _warning!_ ' dan membaca tulisan yang tertera selanjutnya. Ia membulatkan mata dan bergegas keluar dari are loker itu. Berlari menuju area luar gedung itu.

Dengan cekatan memencet tombol panggilan darurat yang langsung terhubung memanggil Hinami.

"Hallo, Hinami di sini, maaf aku sedang sibuk, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi ting ya!"

"Ting."

" _Moshi-moshi..._ Hinami! Kau di mana sekarang? Jauhi kaca dan gedung tinggi, ke tempat terbuka sekarang! Jauhi sesuatu yang mungkin bisa tumbang!"

Sasuke berlari menuju tempat terbuka. Terlihat di sekelilingnya orang-orang juga panik dan berlarian.

.

.

.

 **Imouto Maid Cafe**

"Manager, semua yang berada di dalam gedung sudah berhasil di evakuasi!"

"Bagus! Suruh mereka jauhi kaca dan gedung tinggi. Pergi ke lapangan atau tempat terbuka yang luas terdekat."

"Manager! Gawat! Hina-chan belum kembali!"

"APA?! Hubungi dia sekarang."

"Tidak bisa manager! Ponselnya tidak aktif!"

"Kalian segera ke tempat evakuasi!"

"Tapi Hina-chan?"

"Dia pasti sudah di tempat aman sekarang. Cepat ke tempat aman!"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

Hinata sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju kafe, ia memeluk paper bag berisi sayuran-sayuran segar dan menenteng kantong plastik yang juga berisi sayuran segar. Aneh sekali, jalanannya sepi, tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Dia mencoba tak mempedulikan hal itu, ia melanjutkan langkahnya agar cepat sampai di kafe. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar alarm tanda bahaya yang berbunyi. Hinata bingung, kenapa semua alarm berbunyi? Padahal tidak ada kebakaran. Biasanya alarm itu berbunyi saat ada kebakaran. Atau mungkin ini latihan evakuasi?

Orang-orang berlarian, dan Hinata masih mempertahankan langkah santainya. Lalu ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku mantel. Ia sedikit kerepotan. Ia pun membawa paper bag dan kantung plastik dengan satu tangan. Membuka email yang ia terima.

"Warning!"

Hinata membaca dalam hati dan matanya membulat setelah membaca email itu. Hinata melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, kaca di mana-mana, dan itu sepi. Rasanya kaki Hinata lemas, ia tak sanggup berpindah tempat.

" _Dare ka..._ " dan goncangan gempa pun mulai terasa. Tempat Hinata berpijak mulai bergetar, bangunan di sekitarnya juga mulai bergoyang, bahkan sebagian ada yang sudah hancur.

Papan reklame di atasnya lepas!

" _tatsukete..._ " Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata, hingga ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dan ia merasa jatuh di atas orang itu. Kemudian suara papan reklame yang jatuh terdengar. Dia merasa sekarang orang itu berguling hingga posisinya di atas dan Hinata di bawahnya. Hinata bisa merasakan tangan orang itu memegang kepalanya. Orang itu melindunginya. Hinata berpegangan erat pada orang itu.

Rambut raven, seperti pernah lihat. Selanjutnya terdengar kaca pecah dan Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa pecahan benda benda kecil ada di sekitarnya. Orang ini baru saja mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan Hinata.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

Jiamsi = ramalan berupa bambu bernomor.

Daikichi = the Luckiest (great blessing)

Kichi = The second (blessing)

Special thanks to:

 **Hanao Himeka, Mella, Fury F, Nurul851, eunbyul, Li725, Hiru neesan, nxnxmx, , mikyu chan, uchihaxhinata, NurmalaPrieska.**

Sekali lagi mohon maaf dengan chap 1 yang tidak memuaskan karena cuma kaya versi kata dari drama asli. Maaf juga karena update lelet. Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Read and Review keep me update. Untuk kejelasan cerita dan bagaimana kejadian selanjutnya, silahkan reader-san tetap mengikuti ceritanya.

Arigatou reader-san

See in the next chap!


End file.
